1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of door assemblies for sport utility and similar vehicles and more particularly to the field of such assemblies with removable, upper window sections.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sport utility and similar vehicles are very popular. One reason for this is their versatility in that they normally can be easily and quickly modified for different uses and situations. As for example, many such vehicles have parts such as window panels and tops that can be lowered or removed for an open air experience. Additionally, a wide variety of interior and exterior accessories such as consoles and roof racks are also commonly available for them.
Door assemblies in such vehicles come in a wide range of choices. Some of the more popular ones have removable, upper window sections. In use, the window section can be secured in place to the lower door portion to enclose the interior of the vehicle and then completely removed from the lower door portion for an open air experience. Once removed, a problem arises with current designs as to how and where to store the window section. Space is normally at a premium in sport utility vehicles so storing the removed window section, for example, in the rear deck area of the vehicle can undesirably  use up valuable space. Similarly, storing the removed window section on the exterior of the vehicle not only can use up carrying space but also can unduly expose the window section to potential damage from weather and flying debris such as stones. Storing the removed window section at home or otherwise remotely from the vehicle has the obvious disadvantage of not being able to enclose the vehicle if the weather or other conditions should change.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a door assembly is presented that has a removable, upper window section that is storable in a neat and out of the way manner in the lower door portion when not in use. 